Mission Complete
by Reisouren
Summary: Ya, memang aku menikahimu bukan karena aku mencintaimu, tapi karena aku tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menghindarinya.\"Itu misi yang konyol, Naruto. Aku tak mau melakukannya."/"Lihat? Kau malah mensyukurinya sekarang."\"Aku mencintaimu."/ Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Kurayami ni mayou hibi ni  
(Dihari-hari saat kutersesat dalam kegelapan)

Kimi ga hikari o kureta  
(Kau memberiku cahaya)

Samusa de furueta ore ni  
(Dikala kumenggigil karena kedinginan)

Atataka na te de nigitta  
(Kau genggam aku dengan tanganmu yang hangat)

Me o hazeru toki  
(Saat kubuka mataku)

Subete ga kawatta to ki ga shita noni  
(Aku berpikir bahwa semuanya telah berubah)

Sono egao wa sono mama de kawattenai  
(Tapi kau memberiku senyuman yang tak ada ubahnya)

Aah~ natsukashii yo kono omoi  
(Aah~ aku merindukan perasaan ini)

Ai no umi ni shizundemo  
(Walaupun kutenggalam dalam lautan cinta)

Sono kizu tsuita tsuyoi hitomi ni  
(Kepada iris kuat yang terluka itu)

"Arigatou" to iitakatta  
(Kuingin ucapkan 'terimakasih')

Aah~ "Kirai" tte ittara wakatteite iki  
(Aah~ aku akan mengerti dan pergi bila kau berkata 'benci')

Demo kimi ga sou shinakatta  
(Tapi kau tidak melakukannya)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Konoha banyak sekali berubah_ , pemuda itu membatin. Obsidian kelamnya menyapu bersih objek-objek bangunan yang tertata rapi di kanan kiri. Warna cokelat kayu terlihat mendominasi. Bahkan banyak di antaranya baru dibangun setengah jadi. Yah, ia memang pernah berkunjung ke konoha dalam rangka membangkitkan hokage terdahulu untuk mengintrogasi. Tapi saat itu, ia cuma melirik sekali-sekali. Bangku semen yang ternyata sudah tidak ada itu juga baru ia sadari tadi.

Sasuke meringis saat ia merasakan luka di lengannya berdenyut nyeri. Masih belum sembuh benar memang. Sakura –teman wanitanya yang merupakan ninja medis– hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama mengingat _chakra_ terbatas gadis itu. Sasuke menyadari bahwa kehilangan satu lengan akan sangat merepotkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" Sahabat pirangnya menyikut jahil lengan kanan Sasuke dengan lengannya yang memiliki sikut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis –kemudian mendesis pelan saat luka yang ia dapat berkat berduel dengan Naruto kembali terasa. Pemuda itu pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri demi melihat bangunan-bangunan yang terlihat asing itu.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal, ya?" Sasuke bertanya –lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun hanya tertawa kecil untuk menjawabnya. _Lebih dari_ _banyak sekali_ , batin Naruto geli.

Di belakang mereka, sepasang _emerald_ jernih menatap punggung-punggung lebar itu dengan lembut. Ia meletakkan kepalan tangannya di dada. _Rasa hangat ini sama seperti dulu_ , katanya dalam hati. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sang _sensei_ yang tengah ia papah pun ikut tersenyum seolah dapat melihat perasaannya.

"SAKURA _-CHAN_ ~~!"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengarkan suara serak khas Naruto menyerunya di kejauhan. Ia pun bergegas menyusul para pemuda itu dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Sahabat-sahabatnya itu tengah menatapnya sambil menunggu. Senyuman tipis –untuk Sasuke– dan cengiran lebar –untuk Naruto– menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Tunggu aku! Naruto!"

"Ck, lamban."

"Hey, jangan mengatai Sakura- _chan_! Dia kehabisan _chakra_ gara-gara mengobatimu, tahu!"

"Heeh, sudahlah, Naruto. Sasuke-kun itu kan baru pulang. Kau seharusnya menyambutnya dengan baik."

"Huh, dari dulu kau selalu saja membelanya, Sakura _-chan_!"

 **Tim tujuh kembali**

...Tak lama kemudian akan berpisah lagi.

* * *

 **Mission Complete** **  
**A Fanon Naruto Fanfic by Reisouren

 _All characters belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Hari yang cerah, secerah hatinya.

Pemilik kaki jenjang itu tak sadar telah melangkah lebar-lebar. Ia nampaknya sangat bersemangat. Mulut mungilnya tengah bersenandung ria saat atensinya beradu pada plang sebuah toko. Ia pun tersenyum dan mendengar suara lonceng saat memasuki pintunya.

"Hai, Ino," sapanya ceria pada seorang gadis berkuncir yang tengah menyemprot salah satu bunga lili dalam jajaran pot. Ino mendongkakkan kepala demi melihat suara yang memanggilnya. Seketika senyumannya merekah.

"Ah, Sakura ya. Beli bunga?" Ino berdiri dan tanpa sadar mendekap alat penyemprot itu, membasahi sekelumit pakaian oranyenya.

"Apakah ini kedai _ramen_? Tentu saja aku mau beli bunga." Sakura mencoba bercanda. "Minta mawar oranye dan biru satu tangkai yah."

Ino pun tertawa kecil sebelum memicingkan mata biru pucatnya. Sikut jahilnya itu beradu dengan lengan Sakura. Cukup sakit untuk membuat Sakura mengaduh.

"Menengok suami-suamimu kah?" Ino berkata dengan nada menggoda. Semburat merah bercampur keringat itu menghiasi pipi susu Sakura yang menatapnya kalap.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Ino!" Sakura balas menepuk lengan Ino pelan.

"Haha, dasar. Nah, sesuai permintaanmu." Gadis pirang itu tertawa dan menyodorkan dua tangkai mawar yang telah dibungkusnya rapi –entah sejak kapan ia melakukannya, Sakura tak cukup memperhatikan.

"Bagus. Ini, terimakasih," ucap Sakura setelah menetralisir keheranannya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan koin berlubang. Namun tanpa ia duga, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan kembali uang Sakura.

"Tidak tidak, ini gratis."

Sakura tertegun. Sejurus kemudian cengiran lebarnya tampak.

"Wah, kau baik sekali padaku!"

"Bukan padamu. Pada Sasuke _-kun_ ," koreksi Ino, membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Sebagai gantinya, titipkan salamku untuknya, oke?"

Sakura memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk enggan. Ia pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meminjam kosakata Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sakura. Mendengar persetujuannya, Ino bercicit gembira sambil memeluk leher gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko itu. Ino berlari kecil menyusulnya, demi menyampaikan salam perpisahan yang paling hangat sejagad.

"Hati-hati jidatmu!" teriaknya keras-keras. Beberapa orang yang sedang bertransaksi menoleh dan beberapa terkikik geli. Sakura pun dengan cepat berbalik dan mendelik padanya.

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

.

Sakura mendorong gagang pintu itu dan membuatnya berderit. Saat ia mengintip lewat celahnya, _emerald_ jernihnya beradu dengan sepasang manik safir biru. Sakura pun tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan berbau khas itu.

"Naruto!" sapanya ceria seperti biasa. Naruto yang tadinya tiduran pun bangkit duduk. Kepala dan lengannya yang separuh itu terbebat perban. Rasa nyut-nyutan yang pemuda itu rasakan diabaikan demi membalas sapaan Sakura tak kalah cerianya.

"Sakura _-chan_! Kau rindu padaku ya?"

Alis Sakura berkedut. Ia pun menjitak kepala Naruto –mengusahakannya sepelan mungkin. Tapi apa daya kekuatan monster Sakura. Satu benjol menyembul di kepala Naruto.

"Aduh, sakit!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakitnya mengganda berkali lipat itu. Sakura pun membuang muka dan berjalan menuju meja yang di atasnya ada vas bunga.

"Rasakan!"

Keheningan turun di atmosfer saat tangan lentik Sakura mengambil tangkai bunga yang sudah layu di atas vas dan meletakkan mawar yang baru. Naruto memandangi gerak-gerik Sakura dengan betah. Ia bahkan tersentak saat Sakura tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kursi di samping ranjangnya.

"Nah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik seratus persen! Hanya saja aku tidak bernafsu makan. Mungkin kalau kau menyuapiku, aku— _ITTAI_!" Naruto kembali mengaduh saat Sakura menambah benjolnya. Sejurus kemudian, ia melebarkan safirnya saat Sakura mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih hangat di atas meja.

"Sa-sakura _-chan_?" gumamnya tak percaya. Cukup keras untuk membuat Sakura mendengarnya –dan membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Makanlah." Gadis itu menyodorkan sendok yang penuh berisi bubur rumah sakit. Gerakannya sangat halus dan lembut, berhati-hati agar tidak mengotori selimut yang menutupi bagian kaki Naruto. Dengan keterkejutan yang belum hilang sempurna, Naruto pun melahapnya. Mungkin ia akan menanyakan hal ini nanti.

"Naruto." Pemuda itu mendongkakkan kepalanya demi melihat senyuman tulus Sakura yang terlihat amat manis.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura setengah berbisik. Ia lantas menyodorkan kembali sendoknya. Naruto pun melahapnya sambil menunggu kata-kata gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Karena telah menepati janjimu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Setitik hatinya mencelos. Tapi kelegaan yang tak ia sangka justru lebih mendominasi. _Apa artinya ini?_

"Sasuke _-kun_?" Sakura mengedarkan matanya ke sudut-sudut ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Wujud pemuda berambut bokong ayam itu tak kasat dalam matanya. _Kemana perginya dia?_

Menyimpan keheranannya, Sakura melangkah untuk mengganti bunga di atas vas yang juga sudah layu itu dengan bunga yang baru. Kalau Naruto warna jingga, maka Sasuke ia beri warna biru. Warna kesukaan pemuda itu. Sakura terkekeh saat menyadari bahwa ia masih ingat betul apa-apa yang difavoritkan Sasuke dan apa-apa yang dibenci pemuda itu setelah sekian lama.

"Sakura."

Bulu tubuhnya meremang saat sebuah suara terdengar tepat di belakang telinganya. Gadis itu reflek meloncat dan membalikkan badannya. Ia lantas menurunkan kuda-kudanya saat melihat siapa di lawang pintu. Oh.

"Sasuke _-kun_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Gadis itu menyimpan tangannya di dada, seolah jantungnya akan loncat ke luar kalau ia tidak melakukannya. Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menarik nafas.

"Hn. Maaf," ucapnya setelah sejenak memejamkan mata. _Emerald_ Sakura mengerling ke arah tangan kiri Sasuke yang tengah meremas tiang infus. Gadis itu pun memicingkan matanya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar dan menjawab kalem, "Jalan-jalan."

"Hah? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu, Sasuke _-kun_! Nah, berbaringlah." Sakura melangkah menuju Sasuke dan melingkarkan lengannya di punggung pemuda itu. Ia pun segera duduk di kursi dekat ranjang begitu berhasil membaringkan Sasuke.

Hening. Keheningan canggung itu membuat Sakura resah. Mereka berdua tak pernah berada dalam radius sedekat ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sekalinya pernah, itu dalam situasi pertempuran yang sama sekali tak cocok untuk mengobrol. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, memutuskan untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura tertegun. Bukan, itu bukan suaranya. Suara bariton itu hanya Sasuke yang punya. Itu berarti, pemuda itu lah yang berbicara? Sasuke menanyakan kabarnya? Kepalanya pasti terbentur!

"Err...baik. K-kau sendiri?" Sakura menjawabnya tergagap-gagap. Ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak menggaruk-garuk pipinya saat ini –kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup.

"Aku tidak baik," jawab Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dan menatap wajah damai Sasuke yang tengah memandangi atap. Ia tahu benar maksudnya. Maksud dari 'aku tidak baik' yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu setelah semua yang ia lewati di luar sana. Tapi ia pikir berlagak bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

"Tentu saja kau tidak baik. Kau itu seharusnya tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu. Naruto saja yang sistem pemulihan tubuhnya mengerikan itu betah berlindung di bawah selimut." Canda Sakura yang rupanya berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Tawa kecil Sakura hilang saat matanya melihat cairan merah merembes dari mata kanan Sasuke. Memang tak terasa sakit sampai membuat Sasuke sendiri menyadarinya. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura melompat dari kursinya seperti gorila gila.

"SASUKE _-KUN_!" pekiknya. Telunjuknya mengarah ke mata kanan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya –sesaat kemudian mendesis kecil. Mulai terasa sakit rupanya.

Dengan panik ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya di atas mata kanan Sasuke. Cahaya hijau hangat menguar di bawahnya, memberikan efek nyaman. Rasa sakit di mata Sasuke berangsur tak terasa. Sakura pun menyeka darah di sekitar mata itu dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa, berusaha membuat gerakannya selembut mungkin.

"Kusarankan kau jangan menggunakan _sharingan_ selama beberapa bulan. Fungsi matamu menurun drastis. Kau bisa buta kalau memaksakan," nasihat Sakura. Pemuda itu pun membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit berdenyut.

"Kau semakin pintar saja, Sakura," pujinya. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi gadis itu untuk yang kedua kali hari ini. Untuk menetralisir kegugupan yang datang tak diundang, ia berdehem cukup keras.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino menitipkan salam untukmu." Sakura berujar untuk mengalihkan topik. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sampai ia membuka mulutnya lagi. Diam-diam Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia cemas menanti jawaban apa yang akan Sasuke berikan.

"Ya. Terimakasih saja untuknya."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang tampaknya tak terlalu tertarik dengan salam Ino. Rasa senang dan lega datang bersamaan. Ia pun memberi Sasuke senyuman lebarnya sebelum beranjak pulang.

"Pasti kusampaikan. Baiklah, aku pulang ya," pamit Sakura. Gadis itu segera berjalan menuju pintu begitu Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Di balik pintu itu, Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dada. _Yang tadi itu apa?!_

.

.

.

Dua minggu sejak saat itu, Sasuke akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Kakashi yang baru saja menampakkan-dirinya-sebentar-lalu-pergi-lagi itu menawarkan Sasuke untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Raut wajah pemuda _stoic_ itu langsung berubah begitu ia sadar bahwa dirinya akan tinggal di gudang novel dewasa. Naruto yang ada untuk menemani Sakura menjemput Sasuke —Naruto keluar rumah sakit lebih cepat dari Sasuke— pun menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menggodanya.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke yang akur seperti dulu-dulu. Namun kali ini tak ada adu chidori-rasengan atau saling lempar tatapan maut kala berdebat. Mereka berdua sudah semakin dewasa.

"Huh, Sasuke-sial sudah sembuh rupany –NYET!"

Atau tidak juga.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto keras. Setelah itu Naruto berteriak ke arahnya dan menjambak bagian belakang rambut Sasuke yang melawan gravitasi. Mereka berdua pun melempar tatapan berkilat mereka dan memalingkan wajah.

Naruto tengah asyik menggerutu sebelum safir birunya bersibobrok dengan tulisan _ramen_ bercat merah di atas _noren_ [1]sebuah kedai. Sontak perutnya berbunyi. Ia pun mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berambut emo di sebelahnya, lalu mengelus-elus perutnya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Duh, aku lapar sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita nge- _ramen_? Sasuke lagi banyak duit." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan kalap melihat ke arahnya. Tadinya dia sedang memperhatikan lambang klan uchiha di punggung _seseorang._

Sakura membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab.

"Maumu." Tapi malah Sasuke yang membalas perkataan Naruto. Si penggila _ramen_ itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, melangkah ke depan, dan memblokir jalan pemuda itu. Matanya bersinar-sinar layaknya anjing minta diberi makan.

"Nee, Sasuke? Kumohon!" rayunya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah itu atau aku menolak," ujar Sasuke seraya menatapnya datar. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar dan meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil hendak dibelikan es krim.

"Yeah! Sasuke-galak baik sekali~" Pemuda pirang itu pun segera berlari menuju kedai _ramen_ yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka semula. Sasuke mendengus kecil saat mendengar samar-samar suara serak Naruto yang memesan _ramen_ porsi jumbo.

" _Itadakima~su_ _!_ [2]"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mereka saat Naruto melahap _ramen_ porsi jumbo yang ia pesan dengan kecepatan super. Ia sempat tersedak –tapi Sakura dengan sigap mengambilkan segelas _ocha_ [3] hangat untuknya. Kini Naruto menghabiskan mangkuk keduanya sementara Sasuke dan Sakura selesai dengan mangkuk pertama.

"Huah, kenyangnya! Terimakasih ya, Sasuke-baik," ucap Naruto setelah bersendawa keras.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab enggan, dalam hati ia menghitung berapa ryo yang harus ia bayar.

Sakura hendak menasehati Naruto bahwa tidak baik ia memakan makanan sekilat itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Hinata kemarin sore di rumah Ino. Menepuk jidatnya, Sakura pun berkata seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ah, teman-teman. Aku ingat ada janji dengan Hinata _-chan_. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya? Ja~"

Dan melesat pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya.

Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya melalui noren untuk melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh."Hati-hati, Sakura _-chan_!" teriaknya. Saat ia kembali menarik kepalanya, ia melihat Sasuke tengah menyeruput khidmat _ocha_ hangatnya.

"Sasuke?" serunya.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke menyahut, "Hn?"

"Kalau kau perhatikan, Sakura _-chan_ semakin cantik saja ya?" Naruto berkata sambil memutar gelas _ocha_ yang ia pegang. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terdiam cukup lama dengan mata terpejam. Ia lantas memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan 'hn' kecil.

"Apa itu artinya 'iya'?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun membalas tatapannya dan berkata dengan nada serius.

"Aku ingin berduel denganmu. Sekali lagi," ungkapnya di luar topik. Rupanya, kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto lupa akan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Sasuke –karena selanjutnya, Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Beribu kali pun akan kuladeni kau! Ayo!"

.

.

.

Angin musim semi meniup lembut helai pirang dan raven itu, membuatnya bergoyang. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, saling mengadu pandang. Tiga buah tiang kayu yang menancap di tanah terlihat lewat sudut mata. Sebentar lagi, rumput hijau yang mereka injak akan menjadi saksi dari pertarungan mereka. Pertarungan persahabatan mereka.

"Yah, karena kita cuma punya satu lengan, jadi hanya bisa pakai taijut –ARGH! AKU KAN BELUM SIAP, BEGO!"

Naruto berteriak keras saat Sasuke melempar tinju menyasar ulu hatinya –untung saja masih bisa tertangkis.

"Kau harus siap untuk serangan mendadak." Sasuke menjawab santai, masih terus mengulurkan tendangan dan tinjuannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan mengerlingkan bola mata –kemudian ia mengaduh kerepotan saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke-lah yang mendominasi serangan. Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak protes.

 **SET SET JEBB**

Naruto refleks menlompat saat dua buah _shuriken_ —yang entah dari mana Sasuke mendapatkannya—menancap batang pohon di sampingnya. Ia pun mendelik tajam menatap Sasuke.

"OOI! KENAPA KAU PAKAI SENJATA?!"

Mengabaikannya, Sasuke berlari cepat menuju Naruto yang menghindarinya dengan melompat-lompat mundur. Pemuda pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya sesekali, sambil menyusun rencana di otaknya. Menghadapi orang jenius itu memang merepotkan asal kau tahu saja.

Naruto menyeringai.

Dengan satu tangannya, ia menggapai dahan pohon terdekat untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Di bawahnya, Sasuke tengah mengejarnya sambil berlari dan menengadah mengikuti kecepatan Naruto —membiarkan si penggila _ramen_ itu asyik bergelantungan dengan satu tangan.

"U-U A-A!" Naruto menirukan suara monyet.

Urat dahi Sasuke berkedut. _Si bodoh itu mempermainkanku_ , batinnya. Ia memperlambat laju larinya saat Naruto juga memperlambat dirinya. Alisnya kembali menegang saat menangkap seringai lebar Naruto. Apa yang Naruto rencanakan _?_

Itu dia rencananya, Sasuke! Membuatmu memikirkan 'apa rencananya' dan lengah!

Naruto kian melebarkan seringainya saat melihat alis Sasuke berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir. Ada untungnya Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan _sharingan_ -nya saat ini. Serangan mendadaknya nanti pasti tak akan mudah diantisipasi.

Ya, memang tak _akan_ mudah diantisipasi. Tapi itu sebelum….

"WAA—"

…tangan Naruto terpeleset dan…

 **BRUKK**

…menimpa tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Si pemalas, si gendut, pengembala anjing, peternak serangga —mereka semua berjalan beriringan tanpa membuka obrolan. Empat pemuda ksatria yang berpengaruh di perang dunia shinobi keempat itu terlihat loyo. Maklumi saja, mereka baru pulang dari misi.

Setelah ini, mereka berencana untuk pulang ke rumah dan tidur sampai pagi. Ya, mereka akan melakukannya kalau seorang gadis berambut merah muda tidak berlari ke arah mereka. Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu. _Ninja_ ahli medis yang memukau _shinobi-shinobi_ desa aliansi.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali!" Gadis itu berujar penuh semangat. Keempat pemuda setengah bernyawa itu menatapnya malas.

"Bolehkah aku memintai kalian tolong?"

"…"

"Jadi begini —" Sakura mulai menceritakan semuanya pada mereka dan kemudian pergi setelah memberikan mereka dua jempol.

"Terimakasih! Kalian baik sekali!" teriaknya sambil lalu.

"…."

.

.

.

Jemari itu bergerak-gerak dengan sendirinya. Rusuknya terhimpit, membuatnya terasa sesak. Pemuda itu melenguh saat merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa sakit. Mencoba mengabaikan penderitaannya, kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka.

Naruto mencoba menfokuskan penglihatannya saat ia melihat segalanya buram. Sepertinya ia memang sukses mendarat di atas tanah dengan posisi tengkurap. Tapi, eh…apa ini yang lembab-lembab kenyal di bibirnya?

"NARUTO?!"

"SASUKE!"

Naruto tersadar sepenuhnya saat pekikkan-pekikkan yang memekakkan berdengung di telinganya. Ia sontak menarik dirinya ke belakang yang membuatnya terjengkang tak elit. Sasuke yang merasa paling dirugikan di sini bangun dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia kemudian mendesis kecil saat menyadari bahwa dari bibirnya mengalir cairan merah.

Oh dan ternyata, saksi atas kejadian itu bukan hanya Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba dan Shino yang tengah berdiri syok dengan mulut menganga. Ada seorang lagi. Ia yang mengenakan topi jerami.

Siapa sangka bahwa kecelakaan ini akan berbuntut panjang nantinya. Yah….bagi hidup Sasuke terutama.

.

 **.::TBC::.**

.

Reisouren deshita!

Haha, another gaje fanfic datang lagi pemirsaaaaa *horeee, tepuk tangan*

Gila! Ni fanfic melenceng bangeeeet dari konsep awal! Dah berapa kali revisi, berapa kali tulis ulang ni chapter, tapi masih abal aja ya kayaknya hu-hu T.T

Oh ya, adegan terakhir itu, itu cuma pengantar plot sebenarnya. Nanti abis kejadian itu bakal nyambung ke kejadian-kejadian lainnya. Jadi, bukan berarti fanfic ini bergenre YAOI yaah *author kan anak alim taat agama baek-pinter-soleh*. Satu lagi, di fic ini, author ingin memperkenalkan juga kebudayaan Jepang. Yaah, sedikit-sedikit lah. Makanya, kalo ada istilah kejepangan yang gak ngerti, cekidot aja di glosarium yang author tulis di setelah A/N (contohnya yang dibawah entu tuh).

Oke oke, sekian bacotan author kali ini. Kalau berkenan, bolehlah diisi review-nya ya hehe. Kalo dinilai masih gaje dan abal, kritik aja sok. Mau blak-blakan juga author mah rido kok.

 **Glosarium:**

1\. Noren: Helai-helai kain yang biasanya ada di pintu masuk kedai makanan. Dibuat terbelah-belah agar memudahkan orang masuk ke dalamnya.

2\. Itadakimasu: Secara harfiah artinya 'saya terima'. Diucapkan sebelum makan.

3\. Ocha: Teh hijau yang rasanya sedikit pahit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke?"

 _Onyx_ itu menangkap sesosok pria bermasker berdiri di celah pintu. Sosok itu menggeser pintu itu lebih lebar tatkala pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu menggumamkan 'hn' pelan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kakashi berkata basa-basi. Pria itu melangkah masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Cukup kaget bahwa ruangan itu terlihat jauh lebih rapi dari sebelum Sasuke memasukinya.

"Bagaimana malammu? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang tengah menyisir bagian depan rambutnya dengan jari. Pemuda itu lantas mendengus.

"Ya, berkatmu, Kakashi," sindirnya.

"Haha, tidak perlu berterimakasih." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, salah mengartikan sindiran Sasuke. Ia kemudian menghentikan tawa garingnya saat menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di bibir pemuda itu.

"Ah, kenapa bibirmu?" tanyanya. Sasuke berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia sungguh tak berminat untuk menceritakan kejadian lengkapnya.

"Hanya sedikit kecelakaan."

Mata Kakashi kembali menyipit, tanda ia sedang tersenyum. "Yah, untung saja tidak bengkak."

"Oh ya, nanti malam kau akan datang ke kediaman Hyuuga itu?" ia bertanya kembali. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah pigura kecil di atas meja. Matanya terlihat menerawang.

"Ya. Mereka sudah memberitahuku kemarin," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Baguslah. Pesta nanti malam pasti menyenangkan."

"Kuharap begitu."

 **Puk**

Obsidiannya dikagetkan oleh suara ketipuk benda persegi panjang yang dilempar Kakashi ke atas meja. Benda itu cukup tebal dan berwarna oranye.

"Baiklah, aku mau keluar ya. " Kakashi berkata sambil menutup pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali membuka pintunya untuk menambahkan, "Kau bisa membacanya kalau kau merasa bosan." –dan menutup pintu itu lagi.

Sasuke kembali mengerling benda itu dan mengambilnya. Itu adalah sebuah buku bergambar seorang wanita dan pria dengan gambar hati bertaburan di sekitarnya.

Sasuke mengernyit.

'Icha-icha tactics'

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

 **Mission Complete** **  
**A Fanon Naruto Fanfic by Reisouren

 _All characters belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dingin di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jarinya meremas selembar kertas yang dilipat. Wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah. _Psst_ , ini rahasia. Dia sedang—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"WAA!"

Pemuda itu hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang apabila ia tak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dengan telapak tangan di dada, ia menatap sosok yang mengagetkannya itu dengan mata lebar –dan mengalihkan matanya segera setelah ia mengetahui siapa _orang itu_.

"A-aku, maksudku, aku tidak…." Ia berkata dengan terputus-putus. Rasa gugup yang entah dari mana itu menghampirinya tiba-tiba. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya.

"A-aku, sebenarnya aku mencarimu, Haruno- _san_ ," ucapnya terus terang.

Gadis itu –yang dipanggil Haruno– mengerjapkan mata bundarnya. "Mencariku?"

Dengan ragu pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia berdiri terdiam cukup lama sebelum sadar apa tujuannya menemui gadis ini. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya. Err…ini." Di telapak tangannya, sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda terlipat rapi. Gadis itu pun mengambilnya ragu, berharap bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah surat teror atau semacamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya memastikan. Tubuh pemuda itu seketika menegang. Bulir-bulir peluh perlahan menuruni rahang tegasnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata itu. Diam-diam ia berdo'a agar kakinya masih mampu menopang tubuhnya yang melemas.

"Kau bisa membacanya nanti." Ia mencoba tersenyum dan menambahkan, "kalau begitu, aku pulang."

Gadis itu membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk. "Ya, hati-hati."

"B-baik."

Sakura membolak-balikkan benda di tangannya itu tanpa membukanya. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu berminat untuk membaca isinya. Mengangkat bahu, ia pun kembali memasuki ruangan berbau khas itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Siapa tadi, Sakura?" Tanya Shizune dengan Tonton si babi di dekapannya. Sakura pun berjalan kea rah Shizune dan duduk di kursi tak jauh dari wanita itu.

"Kaneda- _kun_. Dia memberiku kertas ini dan langsung pergi," jawab Sakura mengacungkan kertas misterius yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"Apa itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Shizune menarik kursi di samping Sakura dan mendudukinya. Mata hitamnya sempat melihat ke atap sebelum ia menatap _emerald_ Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Mungkinkah itu surat cinta?" Tanya Shizune dengan nada terkejut dan membuat Sakura hampir terjengkang dari kursinya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Shizune- _san_!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Itu mungkin saja, Sakura. Bukankah di medan perang pun kau sering mendapat surat cinta?" Shizune kembali berkata –kali ini dengan nada jahil yang dibuat-buat. Sakura pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak, tidak. Kali ini aku rasa bukan. Kaneda- _kun_ itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti menyukaiku."

Shizune menghela nafas.

"Yah, terang saja. Kau kan tidak peka," ucapnya. Baru saja Sakura hendak mengeluarkan argumennya, sebuah suara yang ia kenal tiba-tiba menyelanya –diikuti suara pintu yang ditutup. _Emerald_ Sakura berpaling.

"Benar sekali. Di hatimu kan hanya ada Sasuke." Ino berjalan kea rah Sakura dengan tangan terangkat menyapa Shizune.

"Ino~!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Tiba-tiba digoda seperti itu –apalagi bahwa itu adalah sebuah kenyataan– membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Ia pun menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu dengan telapak tangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu –menghindari kemungkinan terburuk digoda habis-habisan oleh Ino dan Shizune.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja." Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup Ino.

"Hey, Sakura! Kau jahat sekali, aku kan baru datang!" protes Ino.

"Masa bodoh." Sakura menutup pintu itu –berpura-pura untuk terlihat marah.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Dimain-mainkannya kertas merah muda yang ia pegang sembari menerka-nerka apa isi kertas itu. Baru saja ia membuka ujung lipatannya, sebuah suara yang amat familiar terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menegakkan lehernya dan mendapati sesosok pemuda jangkung berdiri satu meter di hadapannya. Mata hijau itu berkedip.

"Eh? Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan tangan kanannya di saku celana. Mereka bertukar kalimat beberapa saat sebelum sang gadis memutar badannya dan memutuskan untuk menemani pemuda itu. Keduanya berhenti di tepi sebuah kolam sambil berdiri canggung.

"Jadi…mereka sudah memberitahumu?" sang gadis memecah keheningan. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sakura kembali menambahkan dengan cepat, "Maksudku –Shikamaru, Chouji, KIba, Shino –apa salah satu dari mereka sudah memberitahumu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali menatap permukaan air yang beriak itu. "Ya. Kemarin."

"Oh, syukurlah. Jadi, kau akan datang kan?" Sakura reflek menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, menimbulkan bunyi plak pelan. Mata hijaunya berbinar mengharapkan tanggapan positif pemuda itu.

"Ya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Nanti malam pasti menyenangkan."

"Hn."

Keheningan kembali turun ke atmosfer. Obsidian sekelam jelaga milik Sasuke bergerak-gerak tak beraturan seiring ia mengamati sekumpulan ikan oranye menyelam liar dan membuat percikan air di permukaan kolam. Sakura menahan nafasnya sambil mengamati pemuda itu.

Sasuke terlihat berbeda dengan penampilan barunya. Atasan putih lengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam panjang. Tak ada lambang uchiha di punggungnya –yang ia yakini bahwa pakaian itu milik Kakashi. Namun tetap saja...

Sakura menelan salivanya susah payah melihat helaian gelap itu tertiup angin dan kembali jatuh lembut di samping wajahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura bersumpah untuk menampar dirinya setelah ini. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud untuk memanggil nama pemuda itu. Dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya, Sakura mencari kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini.

"Hn?" Gumaman Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia pun menggigit bagian dalam pipinya.

"Err–kau…"

 _Kau terlihat sangat keren dengan pakaian pinjaman itu_

Inner Sakura menendang dirinya ke planet mars. Itu memang hal yang teramat ingin Sakura ungkapkan. Tapi... _oh Sasuke, jangan menatapku seperti itu!_

Sakura memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak jadi."

Sakura berpura-pura untuk memperhatikan ikan-ikan itu. Bagian kanan tubuhnya terasa memanas –Sasuke berdiri di samping kanannya. Suara gesekan ranting pohon yang tertiup angin itu bahkan terdengar mengolok-oloknya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya?"

Obsidian Sasuke menatap zamrud itu tajam. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, menunggu kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sebelum sang pemuda membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku ke kediaman Hyuuga itu?"

Sakura membulatkan bola matanya.

"Eh?" _Pergi...bersama siapa?_

Sasuke masih berdiri di sana, menunggu jawaban atas permintaannya. Bola mata Sakura bergulir cepat menatap kakinya. Giginya menggigit bibir kemerahan yang hampir sama merahnya dengan wajahnya.

"A-aku mau." Sakura diam-diam mengutuk mulutnya.

Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu," ucapnya.

"B-baik."

.

.

.

Mata hijaunya menatap sosok memesona yang mengenakan balutan kimono [1] putih dengan corak bunga Sakura dan aksen keemasan itu di hadapannya. Surainya disanggul, dengan poninya yang dijepit rapi ke samping dan sekelumit helaian merah muda yang dibiarkan jatuh di samping wajahnya. Wajah yang dipolesi _make up_ tipis itu pun terlihat amat menawan. Cantik.

Jermari lentiknya kemudian menyentuh sosok itu. Permukaannya datar dan licin. Bibir tipis kemerahannya itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang amat manis saat ia menyadari bahwa _sosok anggun itu_ adalah pantulan dirinya.

"Sempurna!" pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda raven itu ada di sampingnya, tengah menyentuh pundaknya lembut. Ia kemudian berbisik tepat di telinganya untuk membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"Sakura. Kau sangat cantik malam ini."

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang menghangat saat dirinya tanpa sadar mengkhayal sesuatu yang aneh tentang pemuda itu. Digeleng-gelengkannya kepala itu sampai ia mendengar suara nyaring teriakan ibunya dari lantai dasar.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Berwajah masam, Sakura menjawab,"Ya~?!"

"Ada Sasuke- _kun_ di bawah!"

Wajah masam Sakura tergantikan begitu cepat dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sekali lagi, ia merapikan rambut dan penampilannya –berusaha untuk tidak membuat cela sedikitpun.

"Aku segera turun!"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang berwarna krem. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya untuk meregangkan tubuh. Terimakasih untuk Kakashi yang menyuruhnya membersihkan apartemen super berantakan pria itu –tak diragukan lagi sekujur tubuhnya kini pegal-pegal.

Sasuke hendak melirik foto keluarga yang terpigura cantik di salah satu bagian dinding ruangan itu sebelum atensinya teralihkan oleh gema langkah seseorang yang menuruni tangga. Ia pun menoleh –menatap objek itu dengan teliti.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" suara feminin yang lembut itu seolah membelai indera pendengarannya. Sasuke mengangkat wajah, menatap lurus mata hijau itu –yang tanpa ia sadari, membuat pemiliknya salah tingkah.

"Maaf, lama ya?" suara itu kembali terdengar. Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan ikut berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang," jawabnya santai.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya –hendak menggaruk pipinya tanda ia sedang gugup, namun ditariknya kembali tangan itu. Ia pun bersusah payah membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya, mencoba untuk terdengar ceria.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa membuka suara. Ah, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan beriringan juga karena jarak antara mereka terpaut tiga langkah.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia merenggut kecil saat ia kembali merasa bahwa milyaran bintang di atas sana tengah mengejeknya. Dialihkan pandangannya itu pada punggung lebar Sasuke. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya. Sungguh ia adalah ekstrovert sejati yang tak suka berlama-lama dalam keheningan.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil pemuda itu –setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Hn?"

Sakura kembali terdiam. Dipikirkannya kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan selanjutnya. Ia pun menghela nafas singkat tatkala menemukan 'topik' yang mungkin bisa dijadikan bahan obrolan.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mengajak Naruto atau Kakashi-sensei saja?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terdiam. Obsidiannya menatap lurus jalanan yang terlihat remang-remang itu. Ia pun membuka mulutnya –membuat Sakura mengharapkan kepuasan dari kata-kata selanjutnya dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Naruto –aku tidak mau berdebat dengannya sepanjang jalan untuk hal yang tidak penting." Ia menjeda.

"Kakashi –ia akan pergi bersama Gai kurasa," pungkasnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, diam-diam kecewa. Jadi _hanya_ karena itu.

"Begitu ya."

"Padahal kan masih ada Sai. Dia sepertinya datang sendiri," ujarnya setengah berbisik –lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura pun ikut berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu heran. Obsidian kelamnya menatap _emerald_ Sakura datar.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya –yang tanpa ia sadari menohok hati Sakura. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya cepat.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya…penasaran," jawabnya sembari mengalihkan pandangan. Sasuke menatap helai merah muda yang jatuh itu beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali berjalan. Berjalan melewati bahu Sakura tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sa-sasu-" seruannya terhenti saat ia mendapati Naruto dengan Sai di sampingnya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di kejauhan. Bukan hanya Naruto dan Sai, Ino dan yang lainnya pun ada di sana –tapi mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Sudah sampai ya," gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia bisa melihat cengiran lebar Naruto dan senyuman Sai –yang jujur saja tidak ia sukai– itu menantinya beberapa meter di depan.

"Oi, oi, kukira kau tak akan datang, _Teme_ [2]," ucap Naruto. Sasuke membalasnya dengan dengusan.

"Bibirmu masih sakit kah?" Naruto bertanya menahan tawa. Sasuke hanya mendecih. Sialnya memang masih terasa perih.

Pemuda bermata biru itu hendak mencandai Sasuke kembali sebelum maniknya terkunci oleh sesosok anggun berkimono yang sedang berbicara dengan Ino. Bibir Naruto terbuka. Ia sendiri tak menyadarinya, tapi….semburat kemerahan di pipinya terlihat jelas oleh mata elang Sasuke –membuat alis pemuda itu sedikit berkerut.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_ ," gumamnya.

"Sakura- _san_ terlihat berbeda ya." Sai menimpali. Naruto menyahutnya dengan berangguk-angguk. Kelopak matanya bahkan tak sekalipun berkedip. Ia terpesona dengan bagaimana Sakura menutupi tawa manisnya dengan lengan kimono yang menjuntai itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pakai kimono, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Alis Sakura berkerut dan mata hijaunya mulai mengamati sekitar. Ino hanya memakai atasan oranye dan celana panjang. Hinata memakai jaketnya yang biasa. Sasuke? Pemuda itu bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti saat ia menemuinya tadi sore!

Sakura segera menutupi wajahnya begitu ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya yang memakai pakaian resmi.

"Ya, ampun. Ini kan cuma pesta perayaan kecil." Ino terkekeh. Sakura memberengut sembari memukul lengan Ino main-main. Demi apapun ia sangat malu sekarang –setelah awalnya ia terlampau percaya diri.

"Aku kira kau juga akan memakai kimono!" protes Sakura. Ino berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bercanda? Tokoh utama kita bahkan tak acuh sama sekali dengan penampilannya ." Ino menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke –yang kebetulan, Naruto juga tengah menatapnya. Sakura ikut tertawa kecil sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. _Hn, benar juga._

Ya, pesta perayaan ini memang milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura lah yang berinisiatif untuk membuat pesta kecil atas kepulangan mereka berdua –sang pahlawan perang– dari rumah sakit. Apalagi….

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya diberi waktu dua minggu lagi sebelum menjalani masa hukumannya.

Dua tahun pengasingan.

"H-haruno-san." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya tatkala ia mendengar suara berat memanggil namanya. Ia lantas tersenyum dan berusaha membalasnya seceria mungkin.

"Selamat malam, Kaneda- _kun_." Sapa Sakura sementara ia melihat Ino sedang menjahili Chouji dari sudut matanya. Ia lantas mengabaikan hal itu dan memusatkan atensinya pada pemuda semampai di hadapannya ini.

Tubuh Kaneda menegang. Jemari berpeluh dibelakang tubuhnya saling meremas. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menatap mata hijau itu –namun segera berpaling. Sungguh itu adalah permata zamrud terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Tentang surat itu…."

Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Benar juga. Setelah ia menemani Sasuke –yang hampir mati bosan sore itu, ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan kertas merah muda misterius itu. Ia bahkan tak merasa masih memegangnya.

"….apa jawabanmu?" Kaneda menuntaskan pertanyaannya.

Sakura membengkokkan alisnya, merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ah, soal itu…maaf aku–"

"J-jangan dilanjutkan!" Kaneda menutup kedua telinganya. "Sudah kuduga aku belum siap menerima jawabanmu, Haruno-san."

Pemuda berwajah manis itu menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan bertanya lagi. Permisi." Ia pun meninggalkan Sakura untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan aksi Kaneda. Mereka menepuk bahu Kaneda pelan sementara pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Ino melangkah kearahnya. "Kupikir kau mengikutiku." Ino tertawa kecil dan menyeret lengan Sakura ke sisi lain ruangan itu, bergabung bersama kumpulan para gadis. Mereka akan memulai pestanya.

"….beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk pahlawan kita, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke."

 **PLOK PLOK PLOK**

Naruto tertawa garing dengan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sasuke meminum ocha-nya tak acuh –sambil diam-diam tersenyum. Desis-desis pujian terlontar dari separuh orang di sana –meski kebanyakan ditujukan untuk Naruto. Mereka masih _agak_ sangsi dengan status putih Sasuke.

Pesta ini berlangsung cukup meriah. Mereka melakukannya di halaman terbuka kediaman Hyuuga. Bernyanyi, menari, berpuisi, menyantap saji –bahkan beberapa pemuda-berani mengungkapkan isi hati. Ya, dInginnya malam itu tergantikan oleh hangatnya kebersamaan dan keragaman.

Sakura menandaskan kue kering di tangannya. Ia benar-benar terkagum-kagum dengan bagaimana putri Hyuuga itu –Hinata– membuat kue-kue yang sangat lezat. "Hinata- _chan_ ," panggil Sakura. Binar _emerald_ itu menatap manik pucat Hinata dengan takjub.

"I-ini enak sekali, Hinata-chan! " Sakura memujinya tulus –diikuti dengan anggukan cepat gadis pirang dan bercepol yang juga melahap rakus kue-kue itu.

Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata tersenyum lembut. "T-terimakasih, Sakura- _chan_. K-kalau ada waktu, mungkin kita bisa bersama-sama membuat kuenya. Ino- _chan_ dan Tenten- _chan_ juga."

"Benarkah? Itu pasti menyenangkan!" Sakura tersenyum lebar membayangkan dirinya membuat kue enak yang istimewa untuk Sasuke. Tapi, kemudian senyumnya luntur saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak makan makanan yang manis. Sayang sekali.

Sakura menatap heran saat Ino tiba-tiba merapikan poni pirangnya dan _amethyst_ Hinata tertuju pada belakang tubuh gadis _pink_ itu. Tengkuknya seketika memanas.

"Sakura."

Sakura melonjak kaget dan berbalik cepat. Ia kemudian mendesah lega sambil memegang dadanya tatkala menyadari siapa itu. Pemuda raven yang berdiri dengan tangan kanannya di saku celana –Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hobi sekali mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ternyata kau, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mencoba tersenyum, tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti sakit gigi. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura datar, membuat Sakura menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu –dan berakhir menyerah, tentu saja.

"A-ada apa?" Sakura menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Sial! Sasuke masih saja terlihat keren bahkan setelah ia kehilangan satu lengannya sekalipun.

"Apa kau mencariku? Sasuke- _kun_?" suara Ino tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas tanpa jawaban. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkan pada Hinata dengan tatapannya –yang untung saja masih bisa Hinata pahami. Dengan sedikit bujukan, gadis pemalu itu akhirnya mampu memindahkan Ino dan Tenten –yang masih asyik mengunyah– ke sudut lain tempat itu. Berakhir dengan gerutuan Ino, tentu saja.

Sakura menatap kepergian mereka tak rela, mengirimkan kode bahwa ia berharap mereka tidak meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Hinata menggeleng pasrah. Mana berani ia pada Sasuke.

"Ini." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kertas merah muda yang agak lusuh dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya. Sakura terkesima. Dari mana Sasuke mendapatkannya?

"Kau menjatuhkannya tadi sore," ucap Sasuke seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sakura. Dengan ragu, gadis itu pun mengambil kertas misterius itu. Ia berjanji untuk membacanya sepulang pesta.

Tunggu dulu –apa Sasuke sempat membacanya?

Ditatapnya pemuda itu ragu. Diam-diam ia berharap bahwa ini bukanlah surat cinta seperti yang dikatakan Shizune dan Ino. Sakura pun membuka mulutnya.

"Terimaka–"

"BUKAN SEPERTI ITU! KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!"

Dan ucapan Sakura terhenti saat ia mendengar lengkingan suara serak dari sudut lain tempat itu.

"Naruto?"

Naruto berdiri dengan dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Wajahnya terlampau merah –tapi sepertinya bukan karena malu atau demam. Ia terlihat….kesal?

"KAMI HANYA –kami **adalah** teman." Suara Naruto kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura bahkan tak dapat menahan diri untuk menghampirinya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

"Lalu foto ini apa, Naruto?" seorang pemuda berambut merah menyodorkan selembar foto tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu menepisnya.

"KUBILANG INI HANYA KECELAKAAN! AKU DAN SASUKE TIDAK ADA APA-APA!"

 _Onyx_ itu membulat.

Ia tak salah dengar, namanya memang disebut-sebut. Dan kalimat awal Naruto membuat masalahnya jelas. Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya, dalam hati mengutuk kecerobohan Naruto saat itu.

"Naruto benar, itu memang kecelakaan." Shikamaru cepat berkata saat dilihatnya Naruto kembali tersulut emosi.

"Aku menyaksikannya sendiri," ujarnya dengan nada bosan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Oh, tentu saja, aku percaya padamu." Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menatap mata biru itu tajam.

"Dan bagaimana ia menyebut dirinya? Calon hokage, eh? Jujur saja, aku tidak mau dipimpin oleh orang yang memiliki kelainan."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Chouji meremas bungkus keripik kentangnya, memberanikan diri untuk mengucap kata. "Tapi itu memang kecelakaan–"

"Kecelakaan ya? Memangnya kalian menyaksikan kronologisnya dari awal? Dari mana kalian tahu itu kecelakaan, hah? DARI MANA?!" Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, menatap Chouji dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Chouji menyembunyikan pandangannya.

"Hei, jangan membentaknya!" Ino yang berada di samping Chouji balas membelanya. Memajukan satu langkahnya dan mengepalkan tinju.

Chouji membuka mulutnya ragu. "N-naruto memberitahunya."

Pemuda itu kembali tertawa –dan melempar pandangan pada komplotannya yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Bisa saja ia memanipulasi kejadiannya agar kalian –sekumpulan idiot ini– bisa dengan mudah dikelabui, bukan?"

Semua orang di tempat itu menatap Naruto dan pemuda berambut merah itu bergantian. Bingung antara siapa yang harus mereka pilih untuk percayai. Menyukai sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu dan memalukan. Semua orang yang terlibat di dalamnya bagai kehilangan harga diri. Jika pun pemuda itu benar….apakah mereka tega memupus harapan Naruto untuk menjadi _hokage_?

"AKU MEMPERCAYAI MEREKA!"

Sebuah suara lantang terdengar bagai kejutan. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Adalah ia, gadis berkimono dengan kilat di mata indahnya berdiri dengan berani.

Hah, hancur sudah pesta malam itu.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Reisouren deshita!

Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi menuju menu utama. Well, gomen kalo terkesan bertele-tele. Author pengen nonjolin friendship-nya dulu. Tapi, konflik yang sekarang itu sebenarnya mengarah ke konflik utama lho (konflik Sasusaku). Jadi nanti ada kaitannya kok, bukan ditulis tanpa alasan.

Gimana? Sasusaku-nya udah lumayan banyak nongol tuh. Yah, meskipun gak bisa sepenuhnya karena genre fanfic ini bukan cuma romance. Entar diusahain bakal ada adegan canon yang dari manga juga kok, entah di chapter berapa sih. Ikutin terus aja ya *winks*

Thanks to reviewers: 1, Floral White , ToruPerri, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime,

 **Glosarium:**

1\. Kimono = Pakaian tradisional wanita Jepang yang berlapis-lapis dan tanpa jahitan. Biasanya dipakai untuk acara-acara resmi atau upacara-upacara tradisional keagamaan.

2\. Teme = Bentuk kasar untuk 'kamu' atau 'kau'


End file.
